Secondary Characters
Secondary Characters *Doc was one of the few doctors at the Rescue Station and comes to the hospital to join the rest with Alex and Bob, a preacher..He goes to Hopetown where he is the resident doctor. He in not known for keeping secrets. *Steve: Beth's brother, he is the only other doctor and comes to Hopetown later. In time, he marries Tori. *Toni: young girl trapped in the rubble of the hospital, she is adopted by Maryanne. *Big Bill is a major warrior and followes Len in total loyaly. *Chauncey: Killed in battle with Raiders *Conner: former military, found in a hotel. Joins the US Militia and is a major player in many events. At Hopetown, he loses his hand in a rock fall. He eventually married Johnny and they have a daughter, Roxie. *Earl: no backstory, but he is a redneck and is frequently in battles *Family from Arkansas: Tori (who marries Steve), her father, Charles, Walt (father of Matt and Lance and brother to Charles) Matt (Governor of Hopetown after George), Lance (brother to Matt), Ali (Wife of Walt) *Thurman: George's friend, was once a police officer *Benny: George's friend, was once a police officer. He takes over as head of the radio along with Rita. *Tink: George's friend, was once a police officer. He goes to search for Beth and has to take Jeff back to the hospital for medical help, but Tink is bitten and as he walks back with the injured man, begins to turn. He must be put down by Mark after he completely turns. *Pan: Boston Red Socks ball player who takes on a role with the group as philopsopher and a warrior. *Rev: Geek turned warrior he works often with Rae, Big Bill and Len *Nick: A fighter, he is the brother of the President (Alan). He is crucified but saved by his brother. *Alan: With the bad faction (RA) he rescues his brother, Nick, Len, and Kimball but dies after being bitten and shot *Carla Hendricks and Robbie: She was the wife of a soldier (2nd innoculated and made a hybrid) and she and Robbie, a motherless child, became hybrids. She thinks Kim is one but then finds he isn't. She cuts a man's throat and eats him while craving raw meat and sets the infection loose at Hopetown.She also stabs Andromeda before they escape. When she begs to be taken back into the camp, Beth shoots them both. *Pak:A trusted warrior who is excellent at escape plans and martial arts. Korean. *Ponce: a hybrid soldier that Beth does respect and who brings Hopetown supplies. He later infects the bad guys to help rescue Kim, Len, and Nick. *Cinder Montaine: Appears breifly but dies of radiation poisoning. her daughter is Jilly *Jilly Montaine: daughter of Cinder, she sometimes "becomes" her mother. She frequently entertains at hopetown by singing *Trip: Fighter at Hopetown, father of Ines *John: Fighter at Hopetown, found at at a trailer park. He shows interest in Beth but is warned off by Hannah. He is bitten and killed in a rescue mission to save those from a downed airplane a year after the infection begins. *Maria: Said to be the prettiest woman in Hopetown, she marries Carl, the redneck with a monster truck (that is exploded by Juan to save the camp) *Bob: preacher from the original Rescue Station *Ivory Joe: He and his family rescue Andie, Mark, and Kim. His wife, Velma is a nurse, as is his daughter in law, Ann who is married to Bernie. Bernie and Ann have a son named Ricky. All three of the men are excellent in combat and calm-natured. *Cory: former gang member, he is loyal to the US Militia at Hopetown and saves many after Carls sets loose the infection. *Rita: radio operator *Pedro: Maria's Father, brother to Manny *Manny: part of Julia's team is killed in a fall from the back of a truck. *Kevin: Alex's partner *Dr. Henry Diamond: said to have designed the infection, innoculates people to form hybrids who he calls Angels or demons depending on their morals *Colonel Davis: Head of the remains of the US Army. He is taken over by the RA and is killed in the battle *